leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JmLyan/Zikai, the Master Blaster
Zikai, the Master Blaster is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities magic damage to all enemies in a -radius area. |description2 = |description3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} After a delay, Zikai fires a fast bolt in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = If Flash Bolt triggers Fusion Blast, its cooldown is reset. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | 4000 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} }} Zikai fires a magical orb in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. |description2 = After reaching maximum range, the orb towards Zikai, dealing minor damage on its way back. If he catches it, he will fire the orb again in the direction of the cursor after a delay. Zikai can have up to 3 orbs in motion at a time. |description3 = If Arcane Barrage triggers Fusion Blast, all currently active orbs will detonate, additionally stunning enemies hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = * | }} |leveling3 = |range = 1150 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | 1800 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Damage from overlapping Fusion Blasts caused by multiple orb detonations will stack. }} }} Zikai fires an energy spark in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. The spark will rebound off walls and both allied and enemy champions, resetting its remaining range and allowing it to hit enemies it has already hit once more. |description2 = If the spark collides with an enemy champion, it slows it for seconds. |description3 = If Rebounding Spark triggers Fusion Blast, the spark will not be consumed, but will instead rebound off the spell it collides with unless it is another spark. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |leveling3 = |range = 950 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | 1600 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability, but the spark will still rebound. |additional = }} }} Zikai summons an enchanted sphere in front of him and begins channeling. While he is channeling, the sphere will follow the cursor until it hits a wall or an enemy champion, dealing magic damage if it hits a champion. |description2 = Zikai can still cast his basic spells while channeling. |description3 = If Guided Sphere triggers Fusion Blast, Zikai will blink to the explosion and Guided Sphere's cooldown is reduced by 50%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 400 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | 2000 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Guided Sphere can be reactivated to cancel it. }} }} Change Log